


Wet dream ;)

by RDRouffach



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDRouffach/pseuds/RDRouffach
Summary: The bath tub...y'know
Relationships: Nancy Holbrook/Freddy Krueger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Wet dream ;)




End file.
